Separating compostable and biodegradable materials from non-compostable and non-biodegradable waste is increasingly desirable as land fill space becomes less available and disposal fees become more expensive. Many municipalities now require or are considering requiring residents to separate compostable and biodegradable materials from other forms of waste. The compostable and biodegradable materials are often stored in cans or other containers for one to several weeks before pickup. As a consequence, the decomposition of biomaterials inside the container often emits unpleasant or noxious odors into the surrounding environment. These unpleasant odors may be a nuisance to residents, particularly in urban areas where multiple containers containing decomposing biomaterials may be located in close proximity. The noxious odors that result from storing compostable biomaterials in curbside cans may decrease the compliance of residents to separate compostable biomaterials from non-compostable materials.